Camelot
by angelsbabyinsanity
Summary: Merlin is the new student to Camelot. Arthur is the stuco pres and son of the headmaster. Merlin can use magic but doesn't want to be found out. Arthur lives up to his name as prince of the school. Their paths cross. Melrin saves Arthur's life. Arthur requests Merlin to be his "helper"- ahem servant ahem- a tradition of the school.
1. Prologue

**_CAMELOT_**

_Excepting a variety of students from Wales, Scotland, England, Ireland, France, and just about all of Europe._

_Cost Free._

_Headmaster: Uther Penndragon_

_Nurse: Gaius Heath_

_Student Council:_

_President- Arthur Penndragon_

_Vice president- Morgana Penndragon_

_We would like you to come join us at Camelot High._

_- All freshmen are assigned to one of their seniors as a helper._

_- There is to be no fighting on premises, unless within the fencing club/ class _

_- All students and staff are required to have a dorm on campus, unless the student is staying with a relative working at Camelot High._

_-All students are to be at their dorms by stated curfew for their grade unless running teacher errands or for their seniors (freshmen only)_

_-If a student is tardy three times, student is required to cook and clean the school for a week. _

_-If any drugs, alcohol, or cigarettes are found in student's possession, student will be suspended or sent to juvenile detention. _

**Uther Penndragon**

Merlin tossed the pamphlet to his dresser and picked up his schedule.

_Semester 1_

_1__st__. History_

_2__nd__. Math- Algebra 2_

_3__rd__ "work" (aiding whatever senior/ sophomore/ junior I've been assigned to)_

_4__th__. Legends/Myths- Arthurian- elective_

_5__th__ Alternate Language- Greek- elective_

_6__th__. Science- chemistry_

_7__th__. Communication Skills/ Language Arts_

_8__th__. Physical Education_

Merlin shuddered at the last class; if there was anything he was not, it was an athlete. Sighing, the freshman checked his appearance in a mirror above the sink. Raven black hair that never seemed to do as it was styled to, too-large-for-his-head ears, pale skin, and exotic blue eyes. He was tall and gangly, his student uniform hanging loose on his skinny form. The uniform for freshmen was made up of a white shirt and black pants with a black, sleeveless, longer coat and red tie. Merlin made a vain effort to straighten his hair before sighing again and grabbing his book bag, heading for first hour. He hadn't even started his first hour and he knew it was hoing to be a long year.

* * *

Arthur sighed, tossing the school pamphlet to his bed. His father was making him design a new version. Standing up, he went to the bathroom and checked his reflection out on his mirror. Blonde hair that styled just right, dark blue eyes and fair skin made up his facial features. He was taller, giving off an air of majesty. His uniform didn't do his slim form justice. The sophomore uniform was made up of a tan tunic, black pants, and a red jacket to go on top.

He mentally went over the day's schedule. For first and second hour, he had to run errands for his father. Third hour was Student Council work. He then had his two electives, Arthurian Legends and Fencing then, finally, he had Gym. In other words, the last three hours were the only normal ones. Today was going to be a long day...


	2. Ch 1

**Hey! Well, I didn't, umm, introduce myself last chapter, did I? Well, umm, Angelsbabyinsanity here, though most just call me Babydoll. Well, I'm new to the fandom of Merlin(and Merthur) Umm, Speaking of which, I think I might do this a slash fic, umm, but then again... Prob'bly not. Well, I hope you enjoy and I know this chapter is short, but, well, I, umm, didn't really know how to make it longer without, well, brooding over it for a few weeks, and, well... I already have four follows and, umm, didn't wanna dirve them away by lack of updates.**

* * *

Merlin snapped awake, not really surprised he had fallen asleep. He couldn't help it, he already knew what was being taught! The young man sighed when his teacher explained they had a ten-page essay due on Monday.

Merlin, deciding on visiting his uncle Gaius, went on his way to the nurse's office. He spotted a crowd and made his way over, curious about what was going on. Apparently one of the student's had died his hair an unnatural color and was in trouble with the student council. _'But that wasn't on the pamphlet... _Merlin thought to himself. '_Must be in the handbook'_

_"_I'm _sorry, _but blue hair is against the school rules," a blonde said, obviously not very sorry at all.

"C'mon, Arthur, leave the poor freshman be. His older brother did it as a prank," another person sighed, exasperated. This one was a girl with black hair.

"So? He should've bought a different color and re-dyed it." Merlin rolled his eyes. This Arthur was obviously stuck-up. He briefly recalled something on the pamphlet about Arthur being the student council president and son of the head-master. The girl was probably Morgana.

"He already told us he didn't have the money," Morgana huffed.

"He is to help the cooks and janitor for a week," Arthur said, rolling his eyes in Morgana's direction.

"Excuse me, but would the royal prat mind me cutting in?" Merlin asked, stepping forward. Morgana giggled at the nickname and Arthur glared.

"Royal Prat?"

"Yes, royal prat. I, personally, agree with _her,"_ he nodded towards the girl he assumed was Morgana.

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"Nothing at all," Merlin replied with a nod of his head, all the while thinking '_except for the fact that I could take you down without even trying. _"Forgive me, Your Royal Pratness." Merlin almost thought he saw flames whipping off Arthur, and Morgana was rolling on the floor laughing.

"You..." Arthur struggled for a response.

"Me? Oh, I'm just going on my way," Merlin chuckled, turning and walking off, feeling Arthur's glare on his back. Great, he just wasted five of his ten-minute break between classes. He hurried down the hall, clutching his books close.

* * *

**I really do apologize for short chapter. Also, reply to all reviews will happen here. I, umm, only have one(cry cry cry) so, umm, yeah...**

**bubzchoc: Thanks! Umm, here's more.**


End file.
